


Restraint

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [30]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: The thing is Kakashi was just supposed to be the bodyguard.





	

Kakashi tried to ignore the teeth digging into his shoulder. Not because of pain, no the sharp bite and occasional soothing tongue running across the muscles in his shoulder was doing many things to him but pain was not any of them. It was just driving him to distraction to madness. Making him hesitate and consider abandoning reason.

“Not enough.” Naruto panted and the words brushed against Kakashi’s shoulder. “Please it’s not enough.” The boy panted and Kakashi groaned as Naruto contracted around his fingers. Naruto’s hole quivered as the boy pleaded but Kakashi knew better than to listen. As it was he was not supposed to be doing this. Being here and going this far but he could not help himself.

He really could not help himself.

“Don’t be a brat.” Kakashi whispered. He twisted his fingers and sighed at the way Naruto squirmed against him. He kept his voice low. “I’m not supposed to be here. Doing things like this.” He twisted his fingers again and delighted in how Naruto flinched and panted. “To you. Not when you’re still a brat. Not when I am who I am.”

“Please.” Naruto begged and Kakashi wanted to throw all caution to the wind and just give in. he wanted to do it so badly. Replace his two fingers with his cock and feel Naruto clench around him. Hear him scream and beg for him.

But currently that was impossible and it had more to do with where they were than Naruto’s age. Even though Naruto’s age was a problem as well. Although the boy kept pushing him. Taunting him. God he just would not let up.

Kakashi had let Naruto push him into giving him soft goodnight kisses. Then let the boy manipulate him into sleeping next to him at night. It was so hard to deny him anything. Whenever Kakashi looked into those begging blue eyes he was lost. And it was hard to think clearly when Naruto begged him after Kakashi kissed him.

His lips were so soft and they were a flushed colour after Kakashi had finished with him. It was so hard to hold back especially with Naruto insisting that there was no reason to.

But there were good reasons to hold back. Even when he wanted to give into temptation, he knew Naruto would be unable to keep his cries to himself. He knew that he did not want Naruto to keep his cries to himself. He wanted to hear the boy cry and beg. He wanted him unrestrained and uncaring, languishing in the pleasure Kakashi gave him.

And there was no doubt that if Naruto got too loud, the people that trusted Kakashi. Who gave him their approval would come running and kill him for what he was doing to their son.

He was supposed to protect Naruto. Guard him and keep him safe. Granted many knew Kakashi was infatuated. They even knew Naruto was as well. The boy was not bothering to hide it. But they thought Kakashi had the resolve to hold back in all matters.

He was not supposed to be doing this. Going this far but yet he had but he would go no further.

“Let me suck you off.” Naruto whimpered and Kakashi’s cock throbbed at the thought. He gave a low chuckle before he regained the strength to answer and refuse. But that did not deter Naruto. “Please, it isn’t enough Kakashi I need more. What will a little more do? Please.”

“I’ve already gone further than I should.” Kakashi whispered. He shoved his fingers deep and scraped making Naruto whimper and jerk. He felt Naruto’s cock leak against his stomach and Kakashi tightened his resolve. “And you’re so small.” He admitted. “And just a little, just a little. Where would it end? No my fingers will keep you happy.” Kakashi chuckled.

“Then suck me off?” Naruto whimpered. “Please?” Kakashi would have agreed but he knew Naruto too well at this point.

“Next year.” He promised and he laughed at Naruto’s sharper nip to his shoulder. “What sharp teeth my little fox has.” He murmured. “My teasing tempting fox, leading me right to hell.”

“You love it.” Naruto panted. He moved with every thrust of Kakashi’s fingers. Obviously getting closer. Kakashi could feel the difference in him around his fingers. Tenser. Tighter. Scalding. He so badly wanted to feel that tightness and heat around his cock, but he would have to wait.

It was best for Naruto. For all of them and it kept him distracted. Naruto was less likely to get into trouble if he was constantly panting over Kakashi. He was trying so hard to get Kakashi to give in and he knew Kakashi was close to giving in. Which kept him from the truly dangerous matters.

It was a dangerous game Kakashi was playing even if he would win in the end.

“Kiss me.” Kakashi breathed and Naruto released his bite on Kakashi’s shoulder. A bite that Kakashi knew would bruise but his neck would show the evidence of Naruto’s harsh sucks from before so that was nothing. And his neck and shoulder would be covered anyway. Naruto’s mouth sought his and Kakashi groaned low in his throat at the way Naruto whimpered into the kiss.

His fingers twisted and scrapped in Naruto’s tight heat and Naruto whimpered and squirmed in response. The boy’s leaking cock rubbed over Kakashi’s exposed stomach leaving trails of precum in its wake and Kakashi felt his own cock throbbing behind the safety of his pants and boxers.

It did not take long for Naruto to reach orgasm. He whimpered and stilled as his cock throbbed and shot its seed all over Kakashi’s lower abdomen. Kakashi held the boy in his arms and had to do his best not to join him. His fingers soothed deep where they were in Naruto’s heat and Kakashi only withdrew when Naruto relaxed enough.

But his own cock pained him.

“I can lick you.” Naruto offered and in the dimness of Naruto’s room Kakashi registered the teasing look in the blue depths.

“Denied.” He responded. “That’s enough for tonight.” He continued. He released Naruto and ignored the way the boy sat up when he slipped out of the bed.

“Where are you going?” Naruto asked.

“To clean up. Body guard or no your father will come and check on you.” Kakashi said dryly. “I’d rather not have to explain my current condition.”

“You’re going to put on the mask?” Naruto sulked.

“After you’ve fallen asleep.” Kakashi said gently. “I won’t hide that part of myself from you while you’re awake. I promise.”


End file.
